Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to improvement of simulation efficiency of an image display device, and more particularly, to a method for simulating image quality improvement of an image display device, in which the image display device to be tested is made to display an optimized picture quality with a simplified process by applying simplified simulation program and device; and a device therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
As flat display devices on the rise currently, there are liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panel devices, light emitting display devices, and so on. Owing to their excellent resolutions, color representations, and picture qualities, the flat display devices are applied to notebook computers, desktop monitors, mobile terminals, and so on, actively.
It is recent trend that a greater variety of flat display devices are developed for displaying images of higher picture qualities and higher resolutions to meet users' requirements and happiness intensity.
All of different image display devices already developed, image display devices developed newly, and image display devices having different upgraded functions are put into test processes for setting the image display devices to display optimized picture qualities before determined as a final product, respectively.
In other words, in a development step of the image display devices, simulation is made such that the image display devices under test are set to display different images by applying different image processing algorithms for making the different image display devices to display optimized picture qualities, respectively.
However, in order to perform the simulation in the related art, there have been inconveniences in that individual hardware is required for driving each of the image display devices to be tested, and a still image or a video to be used in the test is required to input to the hardware, or an image processing algorithm to be used in the test is required to apply to the hardware.
That is, in the related art simulation of the image display devices to be tested, since it is required to apply the images or the different image processing algorithms to be used in the test to the hardware which is to be applied to each of the image display devices, costs and time caused thereby is very high to impair both simulation efficiency and product development efficiency.